Personal fitness and health monitoring devices, which may be referred to as biometric monitoring devices or fitness trackers herein, may be worn by a user on various locations on the user's body, such as around the user's wrist or ankle. Wristband straps may be attached to a housing of the biometric monitoring device, wrapped around the user's wrist, and joined together to form a loop that may appear to be a bracelet or wristband. Some biometric monitoring devices may include wireless receivers and/or transmitters to allow them to communicate with external devices, such as smartphones, or to receive signals such as GPS (Global Positioning System) signals or other GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) signals.